Solve for $q$, $ \dfrac{5q - 5}{5q + 4} = \dfrac{1}{8} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $5q + 4$ $ 5q - 5 = \dfrac{5q + 4}{8} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $8$ $ 8(5q - 5) = 5q + 4 $ $40q - 40 = 5q + 4$ $35q - 40 = 4$ $35q = 44$ $q = \dfrac{44}{35}$